1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, specifically to a liquid crystal display device capable of displaying a dual picture on a single liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device using a liquid crystal panel for display (hereafter referred to as a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display)) has been known as a display device incorporated in a TV receiver, an information device, etc. The increased variety of the information devices in recent years requires not only a conventional single picture display but also a dual picture display, with which two different display images can be visually recognized by a plurality of observers separately, and a variety of display modes such as three-dimensional display that realizes stereoscopic view.
Further description on the technologies mentioned above is provided in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-280042, for example.
However, the development of the liquid crystal display device capable of the dual picture display or having the display mode of the three-dimensional display is not satisfactory yet and further development has been required. Also, there has been a requirement for a development of a liquid crystal display device having a display mode switchable between different display modes such as the dual picture display and the three-dimensional display.